


I Shall Call You 'Squishy'

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Positive, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I hope, Oral Sex, PWP, Pietro is a boob man, Pietro's tongue is a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Darcy has some body image issues but Pietro thinks she's perfect.  Those squishy parts are his favorite parts, after all.  And so, after some fluffy cuddles on the couch, he shows her just HOW much he likes ALL of her parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extra Squish is Good Squish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> Okay, so this is a continuation of one of my New Year's Eve prompts that I did for Ozhawk: New Years Eve midnight first kiss. And as most of you know, I cannot write drabbles for these two, so it's spiraled into this 5K+ one shot of fluff, smut and feelings. This first chapter is what I already posted in my New Year's Eve prompt fic, [Start the New Year Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5553983/chapters/12811442) (Extra Squish is Good Squish) so if you want to skip to the good stuff, that's all in chapter 2. :)

* ** _KNOCK KNOCK*_**

Darcy put down her curling iron and walked to the door, opening it wide to see Pietro leaning against the frame. 

“Are you ready yet?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning. 

“I literally JUST got off the phone with you.” 

“I know.  Are you ready yet?” 

She sighed, “Does it look like it?” 

“You look wonderful.  You are a vision.  Let’s go.” 

“Listen, Speedy…that party only started five minutes ago, and I’m not going with half my hair done.  You can stand to learn some patience.” 

He groaned and zipped around her, laying on her couch and making a grab for her remote. 

Darcy rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom.  She didn’t know why she agreed to go with him anyway.  He was obnoxious and annoying and…and…completely hot and his ass was fucking AMAZING and when he smiled at her it made her feel all…wiggly inside…and…

“Fuck!” she cursed when her finger slipped and touched the hot barrel of the curling iron. 

And she was completely out of her league here.  Setting herself up for heartbreak.  He was a player and a half.  He’d had more women in this tower than TONY probably.  And here she was, a bumbling lab assistant, recently crowned Miss Frumpy Dump 2015 and working on securing the title for 2016 as well, no dates since Ian the intern squared in London.  And that had been at LEAST a dozen fortnights ago.  Okay, so she wasn’t sure EXACTLY how long a fortnight was.  A year though.  It had been a year.  Probably more than a dozen fortnights. She’d ask Jane later when she saw her. 

Finally, after about twenty-five minutes of burnt fingertips and a half of a can of that high-end hairspray that doesn’t clump the hair into an immovable helmet, she had something that looked halfway pretty.  Almost beach wavy. 

She combed her fingers through it and satisfied, started on her makeup. 

That took less time, because she was really just focusing on playing up the eyes.   Not hard. Easily her best feature.  Besides the ladies. Her sweater meat, as Tony so lovingly referred to her breasts.  

They were honestly her best kept secret.  So, she was hoping for a tiny bit of a reaction from Wonder Boy out there.  She was honestly hoping for any kind of genuine reaction. 

Because FUCK, she had it bad for him.  And she really hoped he wasn’t stringing her along, because did she mention that FUCK, she had it bad for him? 

From the minute he’d shown up three months after all that mess in Sokovia, fresh out of Dr. Cho’s cradle, he’d made her act stupid.  Giggly.  All those things she hated.   She laughed at his jokes…not that it was difficult, he was pretty funny.  And he was charming.  And he brought her stuff.  Some of it she was CERTAIN was stolen.  But if he was a klepto, so what?  He was really fast, like he wasn’t going to take advantage of that. 

Well…he probably SHOULD stop at some point.  He HAS money now. 

But he was impossibly cute.  Like…infuriatingly cute.  And that fucking accent.  The way he said her name practically melted her panties. 

She blotted her lipstick and checked for last minute problems with her hair or face.  She looked as flawless as she ever did.  Or ever could. 

He was laying out on her couch still when she returned, looking every bit like the dejected puppy. 

She cleared her throat as she pulled her shoes on and he was up immediately.  That seriously took some getting used to.  She was going to have whiplash before the night was over. 

He was standing in front of her, but he wasn’t moving.  Just kind of staring at her. 

She frowned, looking down at her dress.  Wondering if she’d worn the wrong thing, or if it looked horrendous on her, or WHY THE FUCK IS HE STARING AND NOT SAYING ANYTHING? 

“Say something…” she commanded. 

“Fuck me…” he exhaled.  “You are beautiful, Darcy Lewis.” 

She blushed.  Bright fucking red. “Thanks…glad you like the dress.” 

“You look breathtakingly beautiful all the time. The dress has nothing to do with it…” 

“If that were true, more people would hyperventilate in the lab.” 

“It’s difficult not to…”  he reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

Her stomach immediately went sour. _Fake.  Fake and I don’t like it._ She no longer felt jealous of all the women Pietro had dated before.  If this was what they got, poor them. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes.  “Do me a favor, Wonder Boy?” 

“Anything…” 

“Cut the bullshit.  I’m not one of your little…twinkies who hangs on your every word.  I don’t want empty compliments from you.  I know damn well you’ve never looked at me like this…like…EVER, so don’t play me like a fool.  _Capische_?” 

His gaze hardened a little. “Twinkies?” 

“Yeah.  Blonde.  Artificial.  Full of fluff?” 

He set his jaw.  “How do YOU know I’ve never looked at you like that before?  Maybe I’m just good at hiding my thoughts.” 

She snorted and grabbed her purse.  “I don’t think there’s much there to hide…” 

“I asked you to this party.  You said yes.  What the hell did I do wrong?”

She shook her head, walking towards the door.  

“Oh, we’re still going?” he asked in mock surprise.    

“Damn right we’re still going.  I did my hair.  I bought a new dress.  I put on make-up.  We’re going.  Come on.” 

She caught him looking at her in the elevator, which…she was still kind of pissed, so she had no patience for it.  She wasn’t even sure why she was pissed.  She’d gotten the reaction she wanted. 

_But it’s not you he likes.  It’s this…made up version that took forever to get ready.  Who is wearing those scary latex-wear panties and bustier to cinch in her waist and the four inch heels to make her butt look round…it’s not the sweater and beanie wearing gal who lives in her blue jeans and still wears rainbow striped toe socks._

She sniffed and folded her arms across her waist.  Her narrower than normal waist.

And the doors opened and he zipped off the elevator, and she fucking panicked. 

She couldn’t function at a party like this.  Not with all these gorgeous women, she could barely function at work around women like Jane and Natasha and Pepper…

She bit her bottom lip and bounced on her toes a little bit. 

_Piss or get off the pot, Lewis…_

Pietro had noticed she wasn’t anywhere in the room, and he caught her eye just as the elevator doors closed again. 

She hit the button for her floor, mashed it a few times. 

She could handle herself if she was…herself.  This…this wasn’t her. This was a costume that she’d put on to impress a boy.  She needed to get back in her Darcy clothes.  This whole ‘va-va-voom’ thing wasn’t going to work.  She needed HERSELF.

And if he couldn’t like her when she was herself…then…fuck him. 

She pulled off her shoes and scurried down the hall, pulling her keys out of her purse. 

“Why’d you leave?” asked a distinctly Sokovian sounding male to her immediate left.

“How did you…?” 

“I took the stairs.  Answer my question, please?”  Pietro looked at her, wide-eyed and quizzical.   

She shook her head.  “I…I just realized it wasn’t really my thing.” 

“Thank God.  I hate those parties…”  he sighed over-dramatically and leaned against her doorframe.  “Can I come in?  Or are you still mad at me for complimenting you?” 

She shrugged, “It’s…whatever.” 

“No, it’s not ‘whatever’, it’s yes or no.  If you want me to leave you alone, I will.” 

“Do you want to leave me alone?” 

“No…I want to come in and spend time with you.  But, if you don’t want that, I’ll leave.” 

“And find someone else to spend time with…” she finished for him. 

“Not necessarily.  I don’t have to.  I can go home.  Be alone.  For the rest of the night.  Ring in the new year by myself.  Would that convince you of my feelings?  If I did that?  I would live tweet it the whole time.  Pictures and all. Me on the couch.  Wanda’s cat.  Chocolate ice cream?  The whole nine yards.” 

She snorted, “You would not.” 

“Watch me…” 

She sighed.  Maybe she was getting soft.  Or maybe her hormones were just…fucked to hell.  But she opened the door.  “Come on in, you loser.” 

There was a rush of wind as he ran off and reappeared almost instantly, green flannel folded up in his hands.  “I brought my pajamas,” he grinned. 

She laughed, no more than a soft exhale through her nose, and shook her head.  “Get in there.”

And within twenty minutes, she was curled up on the couch playing footsie under a big warm blanket with Quicksilver, arguing over what movie they should watch. 

They decided on “Max Max: Fury Road”, since Pietro hadn’t seen it yet, and Darcy had only seen it a hundred times.  Which wasn’t enough. 

It was about halfway through the movie when he laced his fingers with hers. Thumb rubbing gently over her knuckles.  She shifted on the couch a little, and he pulled her closer, flush against him.  “Is this alright?” he whispered, his breath smelled like cinnamon.  Not the kind you find in stick form either.  The kind you find in Red Hots, or Big Red gum.  And it took all her will power not to bite him.  She nodded, because she couldn’t trust her voice not to crack and give her away. 

She rested her head on his chest, both hands in his now. She wasn’t really watching the movie anymore, just paying attention to his heartbeat beneath her cheek and his chest rising and falling.

Cuddling.  In pajamas.  Under the afghan her grandmother knit her for her eighth birthday.  Not how she thought her evening would go. 

He let go of her hands, encircling her with his now very noticeable bare arms.  His skin was smooth, unblemished.  She figured it had something to do with all that monkey business Hydra had done.  But he was just so fucking perfect. And she was so…squishy. 

He squeezed her slightly.  “Relax.  Your muscles are tense.  Your shoulder blade is stabbing me…” 

“Sorry…” she mumbled, trying to relax, but only succeeding in tensing more, because she had to keep his hands away from the danger zone, i.e. her stomach. 

“You’re still mad at me…” he teased, squeezing her tighter. 

“I am not…” she struggled to escape his grasp. 

“Yes you are…” 

“Shut up…” 

“Then why are you trying to get away from me?” he prodded, arms still wrapped around her. 

“Because I can’t breathe!” 

“A likely story…” 

“Seriously, though…” she shimmied away from him, scooting to the other end of the couch. 

He watched her settle in before speaking again.  “You ARE mad at me.” 

“No, I’m not…I’m not mad.” 

“You are, though…because…you were here, right here.  Cuddling.  And now…you are there.  NOT cuddling.” 

“I’m not mad, I’m not anything, don’t worry about it…” 

He picked up the remote and paused the movie.  “We have to talk about this…” he tapped his watch, “ten minutes till the new year and we can’t start it with you mad at me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Now you’re just getting hysterical.” 

“Pietro…” 

“I’m going to have to ask you to calm down…deep breaths, Darcy.” 

She sighed, “Not going to laugh at you.” 

He raised his eyebrows, widened his eyes, poked out his bottom lip in the most adorable rendition of a sad puppy face ever. 

It took every ounce of self-control not to cave.  “Sad Puppy Face doesn’t work on me.”

“That’s too bad…” he unexpectedly looked mischievous.  Pietro…and mischievous. Dangerous combination. He leaned forward, a predatorial look in his eyes. “I guess I’ll have to try something else…” He leaned closer to her, so close that she could smell his breath again.  Warm.  Cinnamon-y. Yummy. 

And she forgot all of that because suddenly, he was tickling her.  Fingers dancing across her stomach, exactly where she DIDN’T want them to be.  She didn’t have a problem with tickling, just a problem with WHERE he was tickling her. 

“Stop…STOP!  I will kill you!  I will KILL YOU DEAD…” she shrieked, reaching over to return the favor, tickling his ribs and kicking blindly. 

He laughed, jerking away from her and at the same time still reaching for her, landing them in a pile back on the opposite end of the sofa. 

“Are you still mad?” he asked, shifting slightly so she could be more comfortable, but she just sat up on her knees beside him. It had worked.  She felt a little more relaxed.  Relaxed enough to tell him what was bothering her, anyway.

“I wasn’t ever mad.  I’m just…” she shrugged, “Self-conscious.” 

He frowned, “Why?” 

“Because…I’m…squishier…than you are.” 

“Well…yes.  You are a girl. Girls have squishy parts…those are my favorite parts…” he grinned.   

“No…not just…girl squish.  Extra…squish…” 

“Darcy.  I LIKE the squishy parts.  I would not change a thing.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.  Now come here and I’ll prove it.” 

“Piet…” 

He chuckled softly, leaning towards her.  “I guess I can do it from here…” he paused, “If that is good…okay with you?”  She nodded, closing her eyes as he leaned closer, his lips pressing chastely to hers for a few seconds.  “Happy New Year, Darcy.”

“Is it the New Year?” 

He pointed to her clock, which read 12:01. 

“Oh…well…Happy New Year…” she leaned back towards him, her lips touching his again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here be the smut! In all its glory! It's a direct continuation of the previous chapter! :D
> 
> Piet's Sokovian is actually Serbian: 
> 
> moja lutka-my doll  
> moja princeza-my princess  
> Ježišmarjá-Jesus Christ (or Jesus and Mary, something to that effect)

“Oh…well…Happy New Year…” she leaned back towards him, her lips touching his again.  This time, she moved them, parting them slightly so she could nip at his cinnamon-y bottom lip, grabbing his forearms for balance, since they were technically both on opposite ends of her couch again.  She shuffled towards him on her knees and he did the same, wrapping both arms tightly around her.  She slid her tongue into his mouth tentatively, along the ridges of his teeth, back further still.  He moaned into the kiss, his hands moving slowly back around to her front, teasing under the edge of her t-shirt, at the belly that she had been so self-conscious over a few minutes before.  Except now, she felt kind of…liberated.  Free.  Sexy.  The way his fingers were shaking helped a little.  Like he was nervous too.

He broke the kiss, playing with the hem of her t-shirt.  “Is this alright?” he whispered against her lips. 

“Let’s go back to my bedroom…” she replied. 

And almost instantly, they were there.  Kind of a perk of being with Quicksilver, she supposed. 

He had her in his arms and was hopping a little because he’d caught his toe on the corner of her dresser. 

She giggled. 

“Find this funny, do you?  Where is the BED, _moja lutka_?

“Literally walk straight forward.  I’ll put on a light…” 

He walked tentatively until his knees hit the mattress and he dumped her unceremoniously on her pillow-top to inspect his foot. 

She fumbled for the lamp, kind of glad she’d tidied up a little today.  Even if she hadn’t made her bed, at least the laundry was all put away. 

“Are you going to live?” she asked, somewhat entertained by his rapt attention to his own foot. 

“Not forever.  But I won’t die from this…” he looked up at her, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head, revealing a chest and abs that looked so good she had to pinch herself.  How the fuck was this happening?  To her?  How? 

He was still wearing those pajama bottoms, at least for the moment, because he was standing at the end of her bed, knee propped on the mattress, with his thumbs down in the waistband.  She tore her eyes away from the beauty that was his body long enough to catch his amused gaze.  “Darcy, my eyes are up here…” 

She smirked, “Very funny.”

“Want me to take these off, or do you want to?” 

Her mouth went instantly dry and she stammered like she was a fucking cartoon character.  “Uh…uh…” 

“I can leave them on for now…” 

She shook her head, reaching for him.  Making grabby hands. 

He grinned and crawled up to her.  Proving he could move at an annoyingly slow pace if he chose to. 

Her hands moved over his skin, almost feverish in their perusal of every dip and contour of his toned chest.  She almost didn’t notice him pushing up her t-shirt, sliding his hands over her belly.  Thumbs stroking her. He leaned down to kiss her, lips pulling gently at hers, nipping lightly on her bottom lip.  

She let her hands move down, sliding down the sides of his waist, thumbs hooking in his waistband as she slowly dragged it down. 

And of fucking course he would be going commando.  Happy Birthday, Darce.  Happy New Year.  Just happy days from here on out.

His breath caught a little when he kicked off the pants.  She spread her knees and he sank between them, pressing himself against her, bracketing himself with her hips.  She felt a little overdressed for the occasion, but his nude body was pinning her to the bed, and she was loathe to try to move at that exact moment. 

His kisses moved south, along her jaw and down her neck.  He kissed down as far as the shirt covered before jumping down to where his hands had rucked up the hem of her shirt and were teasing around the cups of her bra. 

He peppered kisses down the middle of her abdomen, dipping his tongue into her belly button and making her burst out laughing.  She was wound so tight, anything would have set her off, honestly. 

“Can I remove something?” he asked, looking up at her from where he was currently camped.  She assumed he meant from her, since he was already sporting his birthday suit.  She nodded, deciding to leave it up to him which “something” he could remove. 

He tugged on her pajama pants, pulling them down to reveal the cute polka dotted cotton bikini briefs she was wearing.  He chuckled and pressed a kiss right under her belly button, and she kicked the pants down and away, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers.  He moved back up to kiss her lips again, rolling his hips against hers.

Of course, with the pants gone, she could really feel what he was packing.  In all its stiff, hot, hard glory.  Pressed right against where she needed him.  Needing him more and more as the minutes ticked by. 

His hand was moving up and down her thigh, and she panicked when she thought about all her cellulite and maybe she should turn the light off so he couldn’t see it. 

He stopped immediately, probably feeling her tense up or something.  “What’s wrong?” 

His hand was still poised on her thigh.  His eyes were wide, dark.  Lips red and wet.  Not to mention his erection was trying to punch through her panties. 

She reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss.  Her body relaxed and his did too.  “Nothing…” 

His hand grasped at her thigh.  “So…beautiful…” he murmured between kisses, hand roving up and down.  He grabbed under her knee, hooking her leg around his waist, anchoring himself against her. 

He tugged up on her t-shirt playfully, testing to see if she’d be okay with losing it too. 

And color her surprised, she was fine with losing it. 

Fine with the look that came over him when it was gone and she was left there in her black satin bra that barely kept the ladies reigned in.  Fine with shifting positions so she was straddling his lap and her boobs were more on level with his mouth.  Fine with the mumbled conversation in pure Sokovian that he was currently having with them, between nuzzles of his nose and gentle caresses and squeezes. 

So Pietro was a boob man.  Fair enough. 

She ran her fingers through his hair while his hands cupped her breasts from below, pushing them up until the nipples popped out over the tops of her bra cups.  He groaned and sucked one into his mouth, tongue flicking in time with his thumb on the other.

“Fuck…” she hissed, gripping his hair a little tighter, rolling her hips against his. 

He responded by switching sides, growling and keeping her pressed fully against him. 

His teeth nipped her, making her inhale sharply, tugging on his hair until he looked up at her, head tilted, mouth still attached to her, he looked so…wrecked.  She rubbed herself against him again, recognizing the slick slide of her own arousal as it seeped out of her and onto her panties.  It wouldn’t be long until he could feel it too.

“I want you…” she pleaded. 

He replied by reaching behind her, popping the clasp on her bra and leaning her back. She reached down to shimmy out of her panties and he watched her, gulping when she got them off. 

He mumbled something under his breath, almost reverently, as he reached down to drag his fingertips over her belly again. 

“What?” she asked, her voice almost as quiet as his. 

“I was just…you are…so beautiful…” he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it.  “Cannot stop looking at you…”  He kissed his way up her arm and shoulder, bending over her to pepper kisses from her mouth back down to her breasts, licking each nipple before moving down further to her belly.  “Just so…”  He paused for a moment, maintaining eye contact before lowering his head again…and…blowing a raspberry on her stomach.  Completely ruining the mood. 

“What the fuck?” she giggled, kicking and swatting at him. 

He laughed, grabbing her foot and holding it steady while she tried to roll away from him.  “Don’t...hit me…lightening the mood is all.  You are so lovely, I am having trouble keeping my focus…” he pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle, causing her to still. 

Because if he had a thing for feet, far be it for her to keep him from hers. 

He locked eyes with her as he continued to kiss his way up the inside of her thigh, getting closer and closer to the source of her arousal, settling her knee over his shoulder, he bent lower. He licked a long stripe up the inside of her thigh, blowing on it afterwards.  “You have gorgeous legs, _moja princeza…_ I am curious how they would look wrapped around my head…” He glanced up at her.  “I will not be able to see, but perhaps…you could tell me how they look?” 

She couldn’t manage more than a very intelligent sounding “Hrnngh…” 

“Was that a yes?” he blew her skin again, dangerously close to her probably dripping center. 

“Yes…” she rasped, falling back on the pillows as he hoisted her other leg up, hooking it on his other shoulder. 

He leaned forward, his hands sliding up her body to her breasts, thumbs dragging slowly across her nipples. 

His breath was hot against her, tongue prodding her gently, nosing into her.  She shifted her hips, bumping against him and he groaned, his tongue sliding from her center all the way up to her clit, spreading her open. 

“You are so wet for me…do you know what that does to me, Darcy?” he latched onto her clit, finally licking her where she wanted it.  His tongue flicking at a painfully slow place against the throbbing bundle of nerves. 

She let out a strangled moan, grabbing first at the sheets and then at his hands, which were ruthlessly manipulating her nipples. 

“Piet…God…Jesus…Fuck…ungh…” 

He grunted against her, speeding up a little as she squeezed her thighs together, clamping them down around his head. 

“Pietro…oh…fuck…” 

He was steadily speeding up, and she felt a wave pulse through her, causing her to arch up off the bed. 

It pulsed again and she arched again, her body trying to get back and away from the odd feeling.  Odd, not bad, pretty fucking good the more she felt it, actually. 

His hands slipped down from her breasts to her hips, holding her in place as another wave of…vibrations pulsed against her clit. 

“Fuck…” she bit out.  It was his tongue.  His glorious tongue, so much better than any bullet vibrator she’d ever tried.  And she’d been going solo for about a year.  So she’d tried quite a few. 

The pulses started lasting longer and came closer together, she was mostly just panting really loudly now, gripping his head between her thighs and shaking all over. 

When her orgasm tore through the fog she was in, she practically screamed his name over and over as he expertly lapped at her, drawing it out as long as he could.

She relaxed her legs, knees falling to the side and he sat up, flexing his jaw and cracking his neck. He grinned up at her, sliding his hand up her still quaking thigh.  “How did they look?” 

She frowned, “What?”     

“Your legs wrapped around my head.  Was it as arousing as I imagined it would be?  It seems like it was…” he crawled over top of her, planting a kiss on her lips.  She bit his bottom lip to keep him from leaving, swiping her tongue into his mouth again.  Tasting herself there and hints of the cinnamon from before.   

She reached down between them, wrapping her hand around him for the first time since he’d taken his pants off.  Why had she waited so long to do this? 

Size-wise, he was impressive.  But what was MORE impressive was his apparent self-control.  She swiped her thumb over the head, which was VERY slippery and becoming more so by the second.  She used it to lube her hand as she slid all the way down to the base.  His dick was rock hard and leaking, and apparently had been for a while. 

Bless this man and his self-control and his fucking vibrating tongue. 

His head dropped to her shoulder as she worked him in her hand.  Now, it was her turn to look smug.  Yeah, he’d turned her into a quivering mess earlier, using his tongue and hands, but SHE was turning him into the same mess using only her right hand. 

He was babbling something in Sokovian, which if she had to rank things he did in order of sexiness, dirty talk in his native tongue was up near the top. 

His hips bucked in time with her hand, his cock bumping against her stomach every so often, leaving shiny strings of pre-cum in its wake. 

“Do you have a condom?” she asked, leaning over to kiss his temple. 

“Yes…” he rasped.  “Let go of me so I can get it.” 

She did, grudgingly, because teasing Pietro was almost more fun than giving him what he wanted. 

He was back in a flash though, catching his foot on the dresser again, swearing loudly and bouncing onto the bed anyway.  He tore the foil and rolled the condom on, pumping his cock a few times. 

“Is your foot okay?” Darcy asked, trying to hold back the laughter. 

“Is fine…” he panted, grabbing her knees and pulling her closer. 

“Are you sure? Want me to look at it?”  she grinned impishly.

“I want you to look me in the eye while I fuck you…” he said, kissing her lips.  “If that’s alright.” 

She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.  “More than.” 

“Oh thank god…” he slid himself between her legs, his breath catching as he slowly eased inside her, pulling out and pushing slowly back in, trying to seat himself completely. 

She gripped his arms, feeling a slight stretch but no pain to speak of.  Which, wasn’t surprising considering the amount of time he spent warming her up. 

He was bigger than she’d anticipated, that was for certain, but he started off slow, letting her get used to him.  Which was nice.  She’d honestly expected him to be at least a little selfish…but he wasn’t at all. 

Eventually, he got himself completely inside her.  To the hilt.  His breath was coming out in shallow pants and he actually squeaked a little when she contracted around him. 

“ _Ježišmarjá,_ do that again…” he breathed, starting to move, to pump his hips slowly.  “Can you…do that…again…” he inhaled sharply when she did.  “Fuuuckkk, how are you doing that?” 

“Kegels…” she answered, starting to lose her breath herself.  He’d shifted a little and was very close to hitting her g-spot. 

“God bless Kegels…” he muttered, increasing his speed. 

She found it increasingly hilarious to throw off his rhythm by squeezing around him at random times, but soon, he shifted again, back on his knees, pulling her up with him, and he was definitely hitting her g-spot now and she was definitely not interesting in throwing off his rhythm anymore. 

It didn’t take her long to come again, his hands gripping her hips as he felt her fall apart.  “I’m close…” he warned.  “Oh…fuck…” and he’d descended into Sokovian again, bucking erratically into her as she felt him start to quiver with his release.  He twitched inside her as he stilled, pumping shallowly as the aftershocks hit him. 

They fell in a sweaty heap on her pillows, still joined, and not really looking to change that anytime soon. 

His head was pillowed by her breasts.  He groaned and nuzzled them, “I could die right now a very happy man…” 

She rolled her eyes, grumbling good-naturedly. 

“I could,” he protested.  “Having just made glorious love to a beautiful woman, AND getting to rest my head on her breasts afterwards…this is heaven.”  He nuzzled her again, pulling out of her slowly so he could wrap himself around her further. 

“You should probably go throw that thing out before it sticks…” she said, gesturing to his crotch area. 

“Oh right…” he zipped out of the room to her bathroom.  She heard the water turn on and she sat up, groping around the floor for her panties and t-shirt. 

She was just pulling the shirt over her head when he came back.    

He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out exaggeratedly.  “Don’t get dressed…” he crawled up beside her, laying his head on her lap, “I’m not.” 

“Of course you’re not.  Look at you.” 

“I’d rather look at you.” 

“No you wouldn’t…” 

“Rather look at you than me?  Yes.  Please.  Let me see you, _Princeza_ …you are beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you think so…” she pulled the shirt down over her knees. 

“I KNOW so…”  he tugged it up so he could press a kiss to her thigh.    

She grinned, blushing.  “Well…maybe the shirt can come off…” 

And he looked so happy, she contemplated taking off the panties too, since he seemed to be so gung ho on all her squishy parts. 

She was laying against him, her face on his chest when he asked her, “What are your New Year’s resolutions, Darcy?” 

She shrugged, “I dunno.  The usual.  Lose ten pounds, go to the gym more…I guess probably learn some Sokovian so I know what you’re moaning.” 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.  “You are perfect; you know that?” 

“Someone keeps telling me that…besides.  You’re awfully full of yourself if you think I want to lose that ten pounds for you.  I have jeans I’d like to fit into again, thank you very much.” 

“Good.  Just…checking.” 

“What about you, Wonder Boy? What are your resolutions?” 

“Maybe try this ‘one woman’ thing…I think I might have found a keeper.” 

“Really? Do I know her?” she asked coyly.

He shrugged, “You might.  Don’t know where you would have met her though…she keeps to herself and hides behind her iPhone and earbuds.” 

Darcy swatted him. 

“Gorgeous, though.  Really…just…beautiful.  All her squishy parts are perfect…”  he grasped at the air with his hands. 

“Stop it.”

“They are though…” he said wistfully, “And she has breasts that make me wish I had two mouths and four hands…” 

“I am going to smother you with this pillow if you don’t stop.” 

“Smother me with THOSE pillows and I won’t fight you,” he grinned. 

“Pietro!” she rolled over and swatted him again.  He caught her hands and leaned up to kiss her.  She leaned into it, tangling her legs with his.  “Did you mean it, though?  About all that…monogamy stuff?” 

He nodded solemnly, pulling her hand up to his lips.  “Definitely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments???
> 
> Please and Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
